Chris' Life
by GothicMeisje
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Chris die op jonge leeftijd haar ouders en haar beste vriendin heeft verloren. Op 11 jarige leeftijd mag ze eindelijk naar Zweinstein maar wat zou er daar met haar gebeuren...?
1. Proloog

Proloog

Het was erg koud wat erg normaal was in Januari. Buiten sneeuwde het en alles zag er vredig uit. Al was het dat niet. Er heerste een wrede oorlog die al aan vele het slachtoffer was geworden. Christianne's familie waren allemaal rebellen die tegen Voldemort vochten. Zelf was ze nog te klein om te vechten, ze was zes en was eigenlijk overal en nergens te vinden.

Dit verhaal begint uiteindelijk in het jaar 1978 met het verlies van haar grootste vriendin.

"Chris ik moet even weg maar ik ben thuis voor het eten" zei haar vader tegen Chris.

"Oké papa" zei Chris, ze stond op en knuffelde haar vader.

Daarna liep haar vader snel weg en bleef ze achter. Ze had geen moeder meer, die was dood gegaan bij haar geboorte. En met twee grote zussen die aan het puberen waren was het leven af en toe erg moeilijk. Haar Zussen Camille van 12 en Celine van 14 zaten allebei al op Zweinstein en waren nu niet thuis. Ze wist en moest ook vaak goed voor zichzelf zorgen zoals nu. Ze pakte haar poppen en ging op de bank tv Kijken. De meeste tovenaarskinderen hadden zoiets niet. Haar oma en opa waren mensen die erg veel van dreuzels hielden en ook net als hen leefde met een snufje magie en hadden dit dan ook voor hen gekocht.

Ineens werd er hard op de deur geklopt en Chris deed de tv snel uit. Ze had geleerd dat ze nooit open moest doen als er werd geklopt of aangebeld. Al haar kennissen die aan de deur kwamen wisten dat ze gewoon naar binnen konden lopen. Alena kwam de trap af rennen, iets dat ze niet had moeten doen. Degene die nu naar binnen wilde had nu gehoord dat er mensen thuis waren.

"Alena verstop je snel!" zei Chris tegen haar beste vriendin die bij was komen slapen en ent naar de wc was geweest.

Zelf verstopte ze zich in de kast van de grote klok en Alena onder de tafel. Degene die voor de deur stond hield niet echt bepaald van wachten. Ze hoorde degene een spreuk mompelen, de deur vloog open en een man met bruine haren en even bruine ogen kwam naar binnen. Hij zag er jong uit en liep met opgeheven toverstok door het huis heen. Hij stopte in de huiskamer waar zij en Alena verstopt zaten. De man keek duidelijk naar haar poppen die nog op de bank lagen en Chris probeerde zo geluidloos mogelijk te ademen. Haar ogen keken namelijk door het gele glas en als de man even goed keek was ze er bij.

"Kom maar te voorschijn ik weet dat je er bent" zei hij plagerig. Hij keek onder de tafel en trok Alena er onder vandaan al werkte ze flink tegen door met haar armen en benen te bewegen.

"Goh ik had de dochter van Xellirius toch wel wat donkerder verwacht" zei de man en zette Alena op de bank. Zij keek met haar grote groene ogen de man bang aan, haar blonde haar zat door de war en ze kon de angst van haar gezicht af lezen.

"Je vader word op dit moment ook vermoord het zelfde moment al jou dus jullie zullen elkaar snel werzien" zei de man al had Chris geen idee waar hij het over had.

"Avada kedavra!" schreeuwde hij en een groene flits was het laatste wat ze zich herinnerde van die dag.

Hoi

Ik weet nog niet of dit verhaal erg lang gaat worden maar het leek me in ieder geval leuk om het te plaatsen. Laat me er van weten wat je er van vind 


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Christianne was nu 11 jaar oud en woonde met haar zussen in een klein huisje. Na de val van Voldemort hadden ze zich nog steeds een tijdje onder moeten duiken maar nu hadden ze de vrijheid al was dat ook niet alles. Iedereen had wat van ze gewild en Celine was zelfs ten huwelijk gevraagd. Iedereen wilde zich met het gezin bemoeien maar zelf hadden ze altijd de eindjes aan elkaar weten te knopen. Ook was de dader van de moord op hun vader en Alena nog niet gepakt. Het ministerie wilde het woord van een klein kind niet geloven. Na de dood van Alena had Chris zich heel schuldig gevoeld, maar in de loop van de tijd raakte het vergeten al zal ze er nooit over heen komen. Chris hadnamelijk een afwijking: na Alena had ze nooit meer en vriendin gehad.

"Ik kan niet wachten tot volgend jaar Camille dan ben je eindelijk van Zweinstein af" zei Celine die lui op de bank lag tegen haar zus.

"En dan?" vroeg Chris.

"Dan heb ik hier eindelijk iets te doen" zei Celine verveeld. Celine had heel weinig te doen in het huis afgezien van het feit dat haar vriendin Liza soms langs kwam.

"Nou dan ga je een baan op het ministerie van toverkunst zoeken dan kunnen we als Camille en ik van Zweinstein komen eens behoorlijk eten" zei Chris en stond op om haar spullen in te pakken. Ze was al gedeeltelijk klaar met inpakken maar voor nu vond ze het een goede smoes om weg te gaan bij haar zussen. Ze hoorde Camille nog net zeggen: "Het is wel zo wat ze zegt" en daarna wat geschreeuw van Celine en deed daarna de deur dicht. Soms had ze het idee dat Celine haar liever niet had gehad om voor te zorgen, al zorgde ze niet echt voor haar. Ze zorgde meer voor haarzelf. Ze was erg opvliegerig in tegenstelling tot Camille die heel erg kalm was. Ze deed de deur van haar kamer open en haalde haar zwarte haar los. Ze leek helemaal niet op haar zussen die kastanjebruin haar hadden. Ze hadden alle drie wel dezelfde bruine ogen, dat was het enige waaraan je de zussen kon herkennen.

Ze zuchtte, en ging verder om wat kleren in te pakken.

De volgende dag werd ze vroeg wakker. De regen kletterde tegen de ramen. Snel stond ze op en begon zich met aan kleden. Vandaag zou ze naar Zweinstein gaan. Ze was zo zenuwachtig, haar hele leven had ze er naar uit gekeken maar nu het bijna zo ver was kon ze bijna niet wachten. Ze was zelf zo erg dat ze om acht uur 's ochtends al beneden zat. Celine kon daar (die ook vroeg wakker was) alleen niet tegen en ging zich ook aankleden (waar ze wel een halve ochtend over deed) Camille daar in tegen was heel erg blij en vertelde allemaal dingen over Zweinstein. Zo ging de ochtend snel voorbij en ging het drietal op weg naar het Kings Cross station.

"Camille pas alsjeblieft goed op jezelf" zei Celine en ze omhelsde elkaar.

"Zal ik doen" zei Camille.

"En doe jij ook maar je best" zei Celine tegen Chris die het eigenlijk wel grappig vond omdat Celine in tweestrijd te zien of ze haar nou ook moest omhelzen of niet. Uiteindelijk deed ze het toch maar niet en Camille en Chris rende door het hek tussen perron 9 en 10 en kwamen zo op perron 9¾.

"Dat was cool" zei Chris toen ze de trein in liepen.

"Nou je kan het hierna nog zes keer doen en geloof me je raakt er wel aan gewent" vertelde Camille die ook de koffers van Chris de trein in sleepte.

"Mag ik met jou in een coupé zitten?" vroeg Chris en haar zus keek haar benauwd aan.

"Nou ik zit altijd met mijn eigen vriendinnen en dan is het al krap dus ik denk niet dat je erbij kan" zei Camille.

"Anders ga achteraan in een coupé zitten, die zijn meestal leeg" vertelde ze en liep zelf met haar koffers naar een coupé toe die zo te zien inderdaad propvol leek te zitten.

Zelf liep Chris naar een coupé achter aan die inderdaad nog leeg was. Eigenlijk was Chris bang dat ze geen vrienden zou krijgen. Sinds Alena dood was gegaan had ze nooit meer een vriendin gehad, ze was bang ze kwijt te raken. Celine zei dat ze een fobie had en daarom zo vervelend was, maar daar had Chris nooit in geloofd. Ze ging zitten en deed de coupédeur dicht. Ze zuchtte en pakte haar nieuwe toverstok te voorschijn. Hij was best lang en van eikenhout gemaakt.

Ineens ging de coupédeur open en kwam een jongen met donkerblond haar binnen en groene ogen.

"Zijn deze plaatsen al bezet?" vroeg de jongen en Chris schudde van nee. Meteen sleepte de jongen zijn koffers mee naar binnen en ging zitten.

"Ik heet Titus Venker" zei de jongen en haalde uit zijn koffer een zak vol met allerlei snoep en begon die op te eten.

"Ik ben Chris Xellirius" zei Chris en vond de jongen erg onbeschoft, hij zat niet alleen snoep te eten voor haar neus zonder haar wat aan te bieden maar legde nu ook zijn voeten nog eens op de bank naast hem.

"Waarvoor heb je een jongensnaam?" vroeg hij met volle mond.

"Ik heet eigenlijk Christianne maar Chris vind ik wel iets hebben. En ik werd altijd al zo genoemd" legde Chris uit en de jongen knikte dat hij het begreep. De Zweinsteinexpres begon te rijden en de coupédeur ging voor de tweede keer die dag open. Nu stond er een vrouw met een etenskarretje voor.

"Willen jullie iets van mij karretje kopen?" vroeg ze en lachte vriendelijk.

"Ja, ik wil wat" zei Titus en stond op om wat te kopen. Hij had die hele zak snoep al op en deed het lege zakje nu in de zak van zijn gewaad.

"Hoe kan je nu nog trek hebben als je net al een hele zak op heb gevreten?" vroeg Chris verontwaardigd.

"Nou ik koop niets voor mezelf maar voor jou. Ik wou testen of je het lef had om wat snoep aan mij te vragen, maar dat had je niet. Maar nu vind ik het zielig en heb nu net een paar chocokikkers voor je gekocht" Zei Titus in één zin en gooide een paar chocokikkers naar Chris toe die ze net aan kon op vangen. Hij schoof de deur dicht en ging weer in zijn oude positie zitten.

"Ik hoef niets van jou"zei ze en gaf de kikkers terug.

"Het was maar een grapje" zei Titus en begon nu zelf de kikkers op te eten.

"Ik weet niet of je het hebt gemerkt maar ik lach me dood" zei Chris op een neerslachtige toon. Even was het stil, totdat Titus de stilte weer verbrak.

"Oké, ik heb een idee. We beginnen gewoon weer over nieuw en dan is er niets gebeurd" zei Titus en Chris keek hem verontwaardigd aan.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg ze dan ook.

"Zoals ik het zei" zei Titus en hij deed de chocokikkers in zijn koffer.

"Ik ben Titus" zei Titus en gaf Chris nu netjes een hand.

"Oké, ik ben Chris" zei Chris en schudde de hand van Titus.

"Waarvoor heb je een jongensnaam?" Vroeg Titus en de twee lagen in een deuk. Chris moest toegeven dat de jongen best grappig was en zo bij haar over had willen komen, al was de manier waar op nogal raar.

De reis duurde veel te kort vond Chris. Onderweg hadden Titus en zij over vroeger gepraat. Hij bleek een volbloed tovenaar te zijn uit een vrij rijke familie die veel deden voor het ministerie van toverkunst. Chris had tegen Titus gezegd dat zij dat ook was. Ze mocht tegen niemand zeggen dat ze geen ouders meer had, al was Voldemort verdreven hun leven liep altijd nog gevaar aangezien veel mensen het op haar en haar zussen voorzien hadden en de dader nog niet gepakt was. Ze was wel volbloed, maar niet ijdel zoal de meeste waren.

Ze stapte samen uit en keken om zich heen.

"Zie jij Zweinstein al?" vroeg Chris verbaasd die had verwacht dat je Zweinstein meteen zou zien.

"Nee" antwoordde Titus en trok Chris mee, zo te zien had hij iets gezien en toen Chris dat ook zag schrok ze zich eerst rot. Ze zag een grote reus die de eerstejaars naar hem toe riep. Toen ze zag dat hij niets deed was dat wel een opluchting en liet ze zich verder door Titus mee trekken.

Ze liepen samen met alle nieuwe eerstejaars naar de bootjes waarmee ze gingen over steken en eindelijk zagen ze Zweinstein. Overal hoorde Chris verschillende soorten 'oehs' en 'ahs' en vooral toen ze Zweinstein in stapte. Het was zo groot dat je het je niet voor kon stellen. Het was rijk versierd en er waren veel trappen.

Uiteindelijk moesten ze even op de gang wachten en er kwam een vrouw naar buiten met een streng gezicht en een schots geruit gewaad.

"Ik ben professor Anderling, ik geef transfiguratie en ben tevens afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor. Je hebt vier afdelingen: Griffoendof, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich" vertelde professor Anderling.

Ze liep nu naar een grote deur en deed die open. Iedereen volgde haar en ze kwam in een zaal aan waar vier afdelingstafels stonden.

"Zweinstein is nog groter dan ik had durven dromen" zei Chris tegen Titus en keek om zich heen.

"Ik had wel gedacht dat het ongeveer zo groot was aangezien mij er veel over verteld is" zei Titus en Chris zuchtte, hij zou nooit zijn ongelijk toegeven dacht ze bij zichzelf. Nu lette ze weer op de vrouw die een grote rol perkament in haar handen hield, naast haar stond een kruk met een hoed. Chris kon hier niet wijzer uit worden. Ze had gehoord van Celine dat je met een trol moest vechten, en ook Camille had dat ooit eens beweerd.

"Als ik je naam noem dan kom je naar voren, dan zal ik de sorteerhoed op je hoofd zetten en dan worden jullie over de afdelingen verdeeld"

"Abdeel Letietsia" zei professor Anderling en er kwam een meisje met lichtbruin haar naar voren, ze had lichte blauwe ogen en was best dun. Ze ging op de kruk zitten en kreeg de sorteerhoed op haar hoofd. De hoed deed er niet lang over en hij schreeuwde: Griffoendor! Het meisje liep toen naar de tafel van Griffoendor en nam plaats aan de tafel.

"Abdeel Lucas" zei professor Anderling en er kwam een jongen met even lichtbruin haar als het vorige meisje aan, het enige verschil was dat hij grijze ogen had maar verder was het onmiskenbaar een tweeling. Hij kreeg de sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd en deed er ook niet erg lang over.

"Grifoendor!" schreeuwde de hoed en de jongen ging naast zijn zus zitten.

"Beel Karel" werd naar voren geroepen en hij ging zitten en kreeg de hoed op zijn hoofd, hij deed er erg lang over maar uiteindelijk kwam hij bij Zwadderig terecht, de enige afdeling waar zij niet zou willen zitten.

Zo ging het een tijdje door totdat Titus werd geroepen.

"Venker Titus" zei professor Anderling, Chris fluisterde hem succes en hij liep naar voren waar hij werd gesorteerd. Veel kinderen stonden er niet meer te wachten. Een jongen met rood haar en zij stonden er alleen nog.

"Griffoendor!" schreeuwde de hoed en ze zag Titus naar de tafel van Griffoendor lopen.

"Wemel Bill" zei professor Anderling en de jongen met het rode haar kwam naar voren, hij ging op de kruk zitten en de sorteerhoed had net zijn oren aangeraakt of hij zat al bij Griffoendor.

"Xellirius Christianne" het werd stil in de zaal en het enige meisje die nog stond te wachten ging naar voren en ging op de kruk zitten. Ze kreeg de hoed op haar hoofd en er kwam een klein stemmetje in haar hoofd.

"Christianne, een goed stel hersens, en veel moed. Op welke afdeling zal ik je zetten. Je bent duidelijk anders dan je zussen en ouders. Het word toch maar GRIFFOENDOR!" Het laatste schreeuwde de hoed keihard in haar oor waar ze even van schrok. Ze deed de hoed af en liep snel naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Ze ging tegenover Titus zitten en naast de rode jongen.

"Allebei Griffoendor" zei ze enthousiast en lachte naar Titus.

"Ja, gelukkig wel stel je…"

"Stil nou professor Perkamentus wil wat zeggen" zei de rode jongen en nu Chris zich omdraaide zag ze dat de kruk en de sorteerhoed weg waren en het schoolhoofd was opgestaan.

"Welkom en welkom terug, aan al jullie hongerige blikken te zien hebben jullie geen zin in het gezeur van een oude man dus speeches komen later wel, voor nu smakelijk eten" vertelde hij en de tafels vulde zich met van alles en nog wat. Iedereen viel meteen aan terwijl Chris op de gebakken aardappels af ging.

"Ben je ook zo dol op aardappels?" vroeg de rode jongen naast haar.

"Ja, altijd al geweest" zei ze.

"Ik het trouwens Bill" zei de jongen.

"Ik heet Chris" zei ze en de jongen keek haar raar aan.

"Hoezo, een jongensnaam?" vroeg hij en Chris zuchtte even, ze moest het zo vaak uit leggen dat het een afkorting van haar naam was geweest.

Net toen ze haar mond open deed om het uit te legen was Titus haar al voor.

"Het is een afkorting" zei hij dan ook.

"Ja, dat is waar" zei Chris want ze zag dat Bill al wat terug wilde zeggen en die zich nu daarvan weerhield.

"Oké, ik vind het wel wat hebben" zei hij vriendelijk terug en Chris wist dat hij heel aardig zou zijn en niet zo verwaand als Titus.

"Bedankt" zei Chris en begon nu te eten.

"Chris gefeliciteerd, je zit bij griffoendor" zei een bekende stem achter haar en toen Chris zich om draaide zag ze Camille staan.

"Dank je" zei ze terug en ze kam naast haar zitten.

"Dit zijn Titus en Bill trouwens" zei Chris en stelde ze voor.

"Het is fijn dat je vrienden hebt, je kan altijd naar me toe komen als je problemen hebt hè" zei ze en Chris knikte dat ze het begreep. Nu stond Camille weer op en liep naar haar plek.

"Wie was dat?" vroeg Titus met open mond.

"Dat was mijn zus hoezo?" vroeg Chris, want Titus werd ineens heel rood.

"Hij vind haar leuk" fluisterde Bill in haar oor en nu begreep Chris alles.

"Titus ze is net zeventien" zei Chris met een geschokte stem waarvan iedereen in de lach viel.

"Leeftijd maakt niets uit" zei hij wijs.

"Maar het is en blijft mijn zus" zei ze.

"Wat wil je daar mee zeggen?" vroeg hij.

"Dat ze je niet in de familie wilt hebben" zei een andere stem en Chris zag het meisje van de tweeling achter haar staan met een bord, ze pakte een lepel en schepte wat aardappelen op.

"Waar bemoei jij je mee?" vroeg Titus, niet op een boze toon maar meer een uitdagende.

"O sorry hoor meneer perfect" zei ze en liep nu met een vol geschept bord weer weg.

Verder was het onder het eten stil totdat alles verdween en Perkamentus begon te spreken.

"Het verboden bos is verboden gebied en meneer Vilder wil dat ik jullie vertel dat knal bommen dit jaar verboden zijn" Nadat dat gezegd was stond iedereen op en werd naar de leerlingenkamer geleid, die van Griffoendor was helemaal bovenaan achter een schilderij waar een dikke dame op stond. Je moest een wachtwoord geven (zweinenpoot) en dan mocht je naar binnen. Het was erg knus en gezellig in de leerlingenkamer en ze zag Titus bewonderingvol om zich heen kijken.

Chris ging naar haar slaapzaal terwijl Titus naar zijn eigen slaapzaal aan de overkant. Chris sliep met het meisje van de tweeling en een meisje dat er erg depri uit zag en veel zwart droeg en ze afschilderde als Gothic. Ook was er een meisje die overactief bleek te zijn. Er was ook nog een ander meisje dat heel stil was en niet veel durfde, ze sprak af en toe wel, maar dat was ook het enige. Nu ging Chris in haar bed liggen en dacht na ver wat ze vandaag allemaal had meegemaakt.

Ze had weer vrienden, zou ze het wel aan durven om vrienden te hebben, zou ze dat wel willen, of bang zijn om ze weer te verliezen. Chris kon het op dat moment niet zeggen, ze viel in een diepe slaap terwijl ze aan dat onderwerp dacht.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Chris deed haar ogen open en een vel zonlicht scheen door de kier van de gordijnen van haar hemelbednaar binnen. Ze ging zitten en wreef de slaap uit haar ogen. Uiteindelijk rekte ze zich uit en deed de gordijnen open. Iedereen was al wakker, het meisje van de tweeling was nergens te bekennen net als het al het overactieve en het stille meisje. Alleen het gothic meisje zat er nog en maakte zich op haar bed op. Even keken ze elkaar aan en lachte tegen elkaar maar meer dan een klein glimlachje werd het niet. Chris begon zich snel aan te kleden en ging naar de leerlingenkamer. Daar zag ze de tweeling zitten en aangezien ze geen andere bekenden zag ging ze bij hen zitten.

"Hoi" zei ze en de tweeling zei 'Hoi' in koor terug.

"Lucas, was het toch hé, zeg heb je Titus gezien?" vroeg ze want ze was er wel benieuwd naar hoe Titius zijn eerste nacht op Zweinstein was geweest.

"Hij was als eerste op, hij ging ontbijten vanochtend en Christianne was het hé?" vertelde hij.

"Zeg maar Chris" zei ze en lachte.

"Noem mij maar Luuk, dat vind ik mooier en Letitia kan je het beste Tiets noemen" Vertelde hij.

"O oké" zei Chris.

"Ik kan heus wel voor mezelf praten hoor" zei Letitia en sloeg haar broer.

"Oké, sorry hoor" zei hij en sloeg zijn zus terug waar nu een hele stoeipartij uit ontstond. Chris stond uiteindelijk op en wilde weg lopen.

"Wacht even, ik kom mee" zei Tiets en trok aan Chris' arm. Ze stond op en liep weg van haar broer.

"Hij hangt de laatste tijd er om me heen" fluisterde Tiets in haar oor en deed haar arm door haar arm zodat ze gekruist liepen.

"O oké" zei Chris verbaasd en ze liepen samen naar de grote zaal. Daar zagen ze Titus zitten en nu trok Chris Tiets mee naar waar hij zat.

"Hoi" zei ze en pakte snel wat van het ontbijt dat voor hen op de tafel stond.

"Hoi" zei Titus enthousiast terug.

"Ons afdelingshoofd, professor Anderling is langs geweest met de lesroosters en die moest ik aan jullie geven" zei Titus en deelde de roosters uit.

"Woow we beginnen al meteen met toverdranken van Sneep" zei Tiets.

"Ik heb van mijn zus gehoord dat hij Griffoendors haat en Zwadderaars voortrekt" vertelde Chris en wist nog goed hoe Camille vorig jaar was thuis gekomen vloekend over een nieuwe leraar Sneep die haar 100 afdelingspunten in één les had gekost.

"Ah, zo erg kan hij toch niet zijn" vroeg Tiets en bekeek haar lesrooster goed alsof ze eventuele fouten zocht.

"Nou we zullen het zelf wel zien" zei ineens een stem achter hen en ze zagen het donkere deprimerende meisje achter hen staan. Ze had dikke zwarte make-up op dat erg goed paste bij haar donkere ogen.

"Martine we hebben ons rooster gekregen" zei Tiets en pakte het lesrooster uit de handen van Titus en gaf het aan Martine. Die bekeek het en stopte het in de zak van haar gewaad.

"Hé, Tam de lesroosters kun je hier halen" schreeuwde Martine en liep nu relaxt weg terwijl het overactieve meisje aan kwam rennen en tegen Tiets aan botste en alle twee op de grond vielen.

"Sorry" zei ze en stond op en liet Tiets gewoon op de grond leggen.

"Zijn de lesroosters er?" vroeg ze en hupte op en neer op de grond wat er nogal raar uit zag.

"Ja" zei Titus en gaf een stukje perkament met het lesrooster er op.

"Dank je" zei ze en rende naar Martine die een stukje verderop met iemand stond te praten en die nu een overactieve Tamara van zich af duwde. Chris moest er eigenlijk wel onverschillig om lachen.

"Wat hoor ik nou heb je de lesroosters?" vroeg weer een stem achter hen maar nu van Bill.

"Weetje, alsjeblieft" zei Titus en gaf al het perkament wat uitgedeeld moest worden aan Bill die stomverbaasd keek. Zo te zien had Titus geen zin om twintig keer hetzelfde lesrooster aan iedereen te geven en van zijn ontbijt afgeleid te zijn.

"Wat moet ik daar mee?" vroeg hij.

"Uitdelen aan de eerstejaars van Griffoendor" zei Titus en begon zijn ontbijt verder op te eten, iets waar het de afgelopen minuten niet van gekomen was.

Verder verliep de ochtend rustig en de lessen bleken best mee te vallen. De meeste leraren hielden de eerste les speeches hoe het jaar in elkaar zou zitten en wat hun vak precies in hield. Behalve Sneep, van hen moesten ze een toverdrank maken die vrij moeilijk was. Chris was er eigenlijk best tevreden over geweest. De drank moest felgeel worden, die van haar was lichtgeel en rook best goed. Hij was in ieder geval beter dat die van Titus die tegen het groen aan liep. Ze waren al vroeg uit en Chris had voorgesteld om samen met Titus, Bill, Luuk en Tiets het kasteel te onderzoeken. Na al die jaren wou ze het kasteel wel eens gaan onderzoeken.

"Help me even" zei Luuk die met zijn voet door een neptree was gezakt.

"Dat is nu al de tiende keer, kan je niet eens over die dingen heen lopen?" vroeg Titus die hem er uit hielp.

"Ik doe mijn best" zei hij en ze liepen verder.

"Oh kijk de bibliotheek!" zei Tiets enthousiast en liep er heen. Iedereen liep nu door de bibliotheek, maar het was eigenlijk het laatste wat haar interesseerde. Haar oog viel op een boek die op een tafel lag. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat de rest ergens anders was. Ze pakte het boek op dat getiteld was met de tittel: moorden en oorlogen door de eeuwen heen. Ze deed het boek in haar rugzak en liep snel weer naar de rest toe voordat ze haar gingen missen.

"Laten we nu het terrein verkennen" stelde Luuk voor en ze liepen naar buiten. De zon scheen maar het was erg fris, iedereen had dan ook zijn of haar mantel dicht.

"Hoi Hagrid!" riep Bill opeens en wuifde naar de grote man die hen naar de boten had gebracht. Hij kwam aan lopen en keek het gezelschap hartelijk aan.

"Hoi Bill. Fijn je te zien na de grote oorlog, al veel nieuwe vrienden gemaakt hé" zei hij en Hagrid keek naar de rest, hij leek haar veel aardiger dan dat hij er uit zag.

"Ja, dit zijn Chris, Titus, Tiets en Luuk" zei Bill en wees de desbetreffende persoon aan als hij de naam had genoemd.

"Dat is leuk, kom effe een bakkie thee doen ik denk dat ik wel een half uurtje de tijd heb dan kunnen we bijpraten" zei Hagrid en het vijftal liep naar het kleine hutje van Hagrid dat van binnen erg gezellig was ingericht.

"Tis niet veel maar ik kan het thuis noemen" zei Hagrid toen ze het hutje in liepen.

"Het is echt heel mooi hoor" zei Chris en ze gingen op een enorm bankstel zitten waar ze met zijn vijven op paste.

"Perkamentus heeft het met magie neer gezet. Eerst wilde hij een groter huis maken maar ik vertelde hem dat ik niet veel ruimte nodig had" legde Hagrid uit al kon Chris van het laatste weinig voorstellen.

Ineens werd er op de deur geklopt en deed Hagrid de deur snel open.

"Hagrid ik heb je hulp bij nodig bij een klein probleempje" zei een onbekende stem voor Chris.

"Sorry, jongens meneer Vilder heeft mijn hulp nodig kom van de week nog maar es terug om een bakkie te doen" zei Hagrid en het hele gezelschap stond op en liepen langs de verbaasde conciërge heen.

"Waar ken je hem van?" vroeg Titus met een rare toon in zijn stem aan Bill toen ze weer buiten liepen.

"Wat maakt het uit waar hij hem van kent?" vroeg Tiets en Chris had al aardig gemerkt dat Titus en Tiets qua karakter erg tegen elkaar botste.

"Het is een doodnormale vraag" zei Titus niet verbaasd maar uitdagend.

"Nou stel die doodnormale vraag dan normaal" zei ze en Chris en Bill keken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Dit zou een leuk jaar worden als deze twee vrienden werden.

De hele weg naar de toren van Griffoendor ging dat geruzie door en zeiden de andere er helemaal niets van.

"Zweinenpoot" zei Bill en het portret ging open en iedereen liep naar binnen. Chris nam afscheid en ging naar de slaapzaal. Uit haar tas haalde ze het boek dat ze in de bibliotheek meegenomen had.

Ze sloeg het open en las alles over beroemde rebellen en leiders daarvan. Ook las ze over die kleine Harry Potter die Voldemort had verslagen. Niemand wist nu waar hij was maar het was wel een feit dat hij het had overleeft.

Ineens kwam ze bij een bladzijde die ze liever niet had gezien.

'Charles Xellirius

Een van de beroemdste rebellenleiders buiten de groep van Perkamentus in de laatste oorlog ook de Xilliriussen…' Chris stopte vrijwel meteen met lezen. Er stond een heel verhaal over haar vader in dit boek. Ze kon het niet aan. Ze had net alles verwerkt en door zo een stom boek kwam alles weer naar boven. Ze was geïnteresseerd in rebelleren maar niet als het over haar familie ging. Ze gooide het boek naar de andere kant van de kamer en pakte uit haar tas het huiswerk die ze die dag had opgekregen en probeerde er de rest van de dag niet meer aan te denken.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3

De volgende dag werd Chris in de krieken van de ochtend wakker en kleedde zich snel aan. Ze ging snel naar de grote zaal. Ze zou vandaag beginnen met verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Camille had verteld dat het haar favoriete vak was net als de meeste andere Griffoendors. Ze zouden dit jaar les krijgen van professor Lepras een vrij jonge man met erg bruin haar was haar opgevallen. Ze had de man alleen gister een klein moment aan de oppertafel gezien en daarna was hij de rest van de dag weg geweest.Het leek haar een man die toch veel had mee gemaakt en een goede leraar zou zijn.

Ze pakte was toast en smeerde die in met jam. Haar ogen waren naar de deuren van de grote zaal gericht. Niet veel mensen waren er op alleen een paar Ravenklauwers zaten te praten. Eigenlijk verwachtte ze Camille elk moment. Ze was geen uitslaper en was ook altijs net als Chris vroeg op.

Net toen ze dat had gedacht kwam Camille de hoek om en ging naast haar zitten.

"Bevalt Zweinstein je?" vroeg ze en pakte wat Havermout.

"Ja tot zover wel. Ik had gister niet veel huiswerk en ik ben bevriend geraakt met de jachtopziener" zei Chris.

"Oh, Hagrid. Hij is heel aardig hoor. Al had Celine altijd wel iets op hem aan te merken" zei Camille en begon te eten terwijl Chris geen hap door haar keel kon krijgen.

"Vond je Zweinstein met Celine eigenlijk leuk?" vroeg Chris. Ze wist dat Celine altijd anders deed tegen Camille maar had altijd wel wat te zeuren tegen haar.

"Ze zeurde iets te veel na mijn mening" zei Camille, ze wilde altijd niet te veel over mensen zeggen en was daarmee een echte middelste zus die tussenin zat.

"Ik zou het geen minuut uit houden met haar" zei Chris en nam nijdig een eerste hap van haar ontbijt.

"Ze heeft je niet vergeven omdat je haar moeder hebt afgenomen" floepte Camille er per ongeluk uit en hield een hand voor haar mond en Chris eek haar geschrokken aan. Dit had ze nooit geweten.

"Hoe lang weet je dit al en weet je het zeker?" vroeg Chris die dit bijna niet kon geloven.

"Ze heeft dit ooit aan me verteld en ik wilde tot het goede moment wachten om het te vertellen dat is dus nu. Maar diep in haar weet ik zeker dat ze van je houd" zei Camille en keek in het ontstelde gezicht van Chris.

"Hoe weet jij dat nou, las ze van me zou houden zou ze niet zo kil tegen me doen" zei Chris die wist dat Celine niet altijd zo tegen haar had gedaan. Ooit was er een tijd geweest dat ze afstandelijk maar niet kil tegen Chris had gedaan.

"Toen mama zwanger was van je hing ze de hele tijd om jullie heen en bleef maar tegen je praten in haar buik en toen papa later werd vermoord waar je ook bij betrokken was kon ze het niet meer aan. Ze heeft een rampzalig verleden meegemaakt en door jou worde ze daar aan herinnerd denk ik" legde Camille uit al keek Chris haar niet aan.

"Waarvoor zeg je dat nu pas?" vroeg Chris.

"Ik vind je nu pas oud genoeg" zei Camille en Chris zag Bill aan komen.

"Camille we hebben het over Zwerkbal en begin niet over familie een vriend komt er aan van mij" zei Chris maar voordat Camille antwoord kon geven ging Bill tegenover Chris zitten en wenste ze elkaar goede morgen. Eigenlijk was het geen goede morgen voor haar maar in geen miljoen jaar zou ze uitleggen wat ze had meegemaakt al was het nog zo een goede vriend.

"Is Titus al wakker?" vroeg ze om van onderwerp te veranderen. Niet alleen in het gesprek maar ook in haar hoofd.

"Nee, gelukkig nog niet" zei Bill en dat kon Chris zich goed voorstellen aangezien hij en Tiets zo een beetje het tegenovergestelde van elkaar waren en er snel ruzie tussen die twee ontstond.

"Ja, één ding hebben ze gemeen ze zijn allebei niet verlegen" zei Chris en lachend at ze haar toast verder op dat nu wel makkelijker haar keel door ging.

"Ik ga even naar de wc ik ben zo terug Chris ik moet je nog iets zeggen" zei Camille en stond op.

"Oké, tot zo" zei Chris en zag haar zus op staan en weg lopen.

"Vandaag hebben we verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten ik ben benieuwd hoe het is" zei Bill en Titus was in de tussentijd de grote zaal in gekomen en ging naast Bill zitten.

"Ik heb gehoord dat hij een jeweetwel is geweest" fluisterde Titus en Bill keek hem met grote ogen aan.

"Dan moet hij wel goed les kunnen geven" zei hij en Chris zocht hem aan de oppertafel waar hij net nog had gezeten maar nu op was gestaan en weg was gelopen.

"Ik heb gehoord dat hij inderdaad boeiende lessen geeft" zei Titus. Net toen Titus dat had gezegd kwam de tweeling binnen en ging ook meteen de bel.

"Die hebben ook een goed timing" fluisterde Bill in Chris haar oor en liepen naar de les toe.

"Goedemorgen, ik ben professor Laes. Ik geef verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten" hij was even stil en keek de klas aan. Chris die naast Bill was gaan zitten keek de man aan, Chris had het vermoeden dat ze de man eerder had gezien.

"De eerste les gaan we in groepjes werken, de partner naast wie je nu zit zal je partner zijn" hij was weer stil maar de klas zelf niet. Iedereen praatte druk wat ze zouden moeten doen en toen ze zich omdraaide en naar Titus keek zag ze zijn gezicht vertrekken. In alle snelheid om toch nog een beetje vooraan te zitten had hij naast Tiets moeten zitten die er zelf kennelijk geen moeite mee had maar wel zuchtte toen Professor Laes zijn uitspraak had gedaan.

"We gaan vandaag de lepasspreuk oefenen. Iemand anders zou zo een bezwering nooit aan een begin van een schooljaar geven, maar ik wil kijken hoe hoog het niveau in deze klas is. Ik geloof dat er wel natuurtalenten tussen zitten" zei hij en keek Chris een vol moment aan toen keek hij weer weg en begon iedereen weer opgewonden te praten.

"Oké, wees stil. De Lepasspreuk is een spreuk die dingen een leven geeft, een soort eigen wil. De woorden die je moet gebruiken zijn Lepa Conus, veel succes voor mijn bureau staat een doos met gebruiksvoorwerpen" legde Leas uit en wees met zijn hand op een kartonnen verhuisdoos.

Even was het stil maar toen stonden verschillende leerlingen op om een paar voorwerpen te pakken.

Chris zelf had een Theepot kunnen bemachtigen en Bill, die iets later op was gestaan had nu een dreuzelgum in zijn handen.

"Oké, als jij begint geef ik tips" zei Chris en sprak de spreuk uit. Even dacht ze dat ze de theepot zag bewegen, maar dat bleek ijdele hoop te zijn want het enige wat er gebeurde was dat hij om viel.

"Jammer, nu ik" zei Bill en betoverde zijn gum die rechtop stond.

"Ja, je kan het" zei Chris vol bewondering en keek met open ogen dat het gummetje een rondje draaide.

"Heel knap meneer Wemel en dat al bij de eerste keer" zei een stem achter hem van professor Leas en klapte in zijn handen. Meteen concentreerde Bill zich niet meer en viel het gummetje met een kleine plof op de tafel neer.

"Probeer jij het nu eens, juffrouw Xellirius" zei Leas en nu richtte Chris zich tot het gummetje.

"Lepa Conus" mompelde Chris en nu begon het gummetje bij haar ook een eigen leven te leiden.

"Het geheim is de grootte van het voorwerp, hoe kleiner het voorwerp des te makkelijker de spreuk" fluisterde Leas emt een knipoog naar Bill en Chris.

"Best een aardige kerel" zei Bill en Chris knikte.

Ineens ging de deur open en kwam professor Anderling binnen. Ze liep meteen naar Chris toe en werd door verscheidene leerlingen raar aangestaard.

"Christianne, heb jij je zus Camille gezien?" vroeg ze fluisterend zodat alleen Chris het kon horen.

"Nee, sinds vanmorgen niet" zei ze en keek met een vragende blik Anderling aan.

"Kom vanavond zes uur naar mijn kantoor dan vertel ik meer" zei ze en liep nu naar Leas toe om alles uit te leggen.

"Wat gebeurde er nou?" vroeg Titus, het was vijf uur, maar Chris kon niet wachten tot ze naar Anderling toe kon. De uren na verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten had ze er de hele tijd over nagedacht. Camille kon niet spijbelen, zo een type was het niet. Maar ook geen type dat ze uren op de wc bleef tutten. Het had natuurlijk wel gekund dat ze meteen door was gegaan naar de les met een vriendin. Maar Chris had haar zus de hele dag nog niet gezien na het ontbijt.

"Dat heb ik al verteld, Anderling wilde mij spreken" zei Chris die niet meer tegen het gezeur van Titus kon. De hele dag had hij gezeurd wat er was gebeurd. Chris had gezegd dat ze naar Anderling toe moest maar Titus geloofde dat niet helemaal. Ze was ook niet van plan om over de problemen van haar familie te beginnen, en al helemaal niet nu ze eindelijk vrienden had. Waarvoor moest dit nu met Camille gebeuren.

"Dan heb je zeker ook al twintig keer gehoord dat ik niet geloof dat Anderling voor zo een klein onbenullig dingetje de klas binnen komt en al zeker niet op de eerste schooldag" zei Tiets die de hele tijd haar mond had gehouden.

"Jullie zijn echt ongelofelijk hé? Anderling wilde me spreken omdat Camille verdwenen is" zei Chris die nite meer tegen het gezeur kon. De gezichten van Titus en Tiets betrokken en ook Luuk en Bill die erbij zaten keken met veel medelijden in hun ogen. Chris stond op en liep snel naar de meisjesslaapzaal, daar was ze tenminste van Titus af, die zou nu zeker vragen gaan stellen. Het enige probleem was Tiets. Op de wc zou ze een tijdje veilig zijn. Ja, dat was de oplossing. Ze deed de deur van de wc open en deed die gelijk op slot. Toen ze zich in de vrij grote wc omdraaide zag ze Martine staan die haar angstig aan keek. Ze stond voor de wc waar een stank uit kwam dat Chris bijna dacht dat er iemand over zijn nek was gegaan.

"Kan een mens dan helemaal geen privacy meer hebben?" vroeg ze, ze pakte een tasje bij de wasbak en liep weg.

"Een wc is niet om te kotsen, en er zit speciaal een slot op voor privacy!" schreeuwde Chris terug. Ze was helemaal niet meer in een goede stemming. Niet alleen zou Tiets zo meteen een driftbui op de deur afreageren, maar ook moest ze over een uur naar Anderling toe.

"Chris, doe die deur open!" schreeuwde ze ook niet veel later en klopte op de deur en probeerde hem open te maken.

"Tiets ik zit op de wc, ik wil privacy, er zit niet voor niets een slot op de deur" zei Chris en keek in de spiegel nar zichzelf. Ze zag dat haat ravenzwarte haar iets door de war zat en deed dit goed en voordat ze het wist hoorde ze gemompel achter de deur en vloog Tiets binnen.

"Chris, we vinden het heel erg van Camille" zei ze nu kalmer dan dat ze een paar seconde geleden had geklonken.

"Maar ik weet dat je nog iets verzwijgt" zei ze en trok zonder iets te zeggen Chris mee uit de wc en liep naar het bed van Tiets.

"Ik heb dit boek gevonden, het lag op de grond en lag open op deze pagina" zei Tiets en gaf het Boek aan Chris waar een heel stuk was geweid aan de dood van haar vader. Ze bekeek de bladzijde waar het verhaal op stond en pakte het boek uit Tiets handen en deed het dicht. Ze deed het in haar tas die ze weer terug legde naast haar bed.

"Bijna zes jaar geleden is het gebeurd maar ik weet het nog als de dag van gister" zei Chris zonder Tiets aan te kijken.

"Ik snap het, je hoeft het verder niet uit te leggen ik vertel de jongens niets" zei Tiets omhelsde Chris. Enigszins voelde ze zich nu opgelucht dat Tiets haar nu niet meer zou overhoren, maar aan de ene kant was het de halve waarheid.

"Dank je" zei Chris en omhelsde Tiets.

"Fijn dat je kon komen" zei professor Perkamentus. Ze was naar Anderling gegaan om er uiteindelijk achter te komen dat ze niet alleen met haar zou spreken maar ook met het schoolhoofd zelf.

"Ga zitten" zei Perkamentus, het klonk als een verzoek en Chris ging ook op de bruine foetuil zitten die achter het bureau stond.

"Heb jij na het ontbijt nog iets van je zus Camille gezien of gehoord?" vroeg Perkamentus en zag achter zijn halfronde brilletje zijn ogen fonkelen.

"Nee, ze zei dat ze naar de wc moest en sindsdien heb ik haar niet meer gezien" zei Chris en er kwam een angst boven die ze de hele dag nog niet had gevoeld.

"Dan doet het me pijn om te vertellen dat je zus is verdwenen, ik hou ontvoering niet uit gezien het verleden" zei Anderling.

"Altijd het verleden maar, waarvoor laat niemand het verleden met rust. Die stomme oorlog is al lang over" zei Chris en voelde tranen op komen.

"Dat zijn wijze woorden, maar waarschijnlijk zullen de Xellirius zussen altijd op hun hoede moeten wezen, Menerva zou je ons even alleen willen laten?" vroeg Perkamentus en Anderling knikte en liep 'haar' kantoor uit.

"De echte reden dat je vader dood is gegaan is dat je vader een voorwerp moest beschermen. Niemand weet wat dit voorwerp is en waar het nu is, zelf je oudste zus niet. Een dag voordat je vader werd vermoord heb ik hem gesproken, maar hij wilde niet vertellen wat het voorwerp was voor mijn bescherming en die van zijn gezin had hij verteld. Daarna heb ik hem nooit meer gesproken. Het had een goed oordelid kunnen wezen, dat zeker maar…"

"Wat wilt u zeggen?" vroeg Chris en waarschijnlijk en voelde zich nu de eerste persoon die Albus Perkamentus stil had gekregen. Even dacht ze dat Perkamentus boos zou worden maar in tegenstelling tot dat lachte hij.

"Je lijkt meer op je vader dan je denkt" zei hij en Chris stond op.

"Het gene wat ik hier duidelijk mee wil maken is dat je uit moet kijken. Degene die het op Camille heeft voorzien heeft het waarschijnlijk ook op jou voorzien en aangezien jij de jongste en waardevolste bent moet je extra uitkijken" zei Perkamentus serieus.

"Ga nu maar weer naar je leerlingenkamer" zei Perkamentus met een knipoog en Chris draaide zich onmiddellijk om en liep weg.

Zo het heeft een tijd geduurd maar ik heb weer een stukje geschreven. Ik heb het heel druk enzo maja veel leesplezier D


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

"Dus ze is zomaar uit het niets verdwenen?" vroeg Titus aan Chris en Chris knikte. De volgende dag hadden haar vrienden haar de hele dag ondervraagd. Chris zelf had gezegd dat ze het 's avonds zou zeggen. Eigenlijk wilde ze het helemaal niet zeggen. Als ze het zou zeggen zou het zo officieel klinken.

"Dat hoor je toch" zei Tiets en nam een hap van haar bami.

"Dat heet medeleven" zei hij terug.

"Hou nou eens op met ruziën" zei Bill geïrriteerd en Chris keek hem lief aan. Net als zij vond hij het geruzie van Tiets en Titus ook irritant. Tiets en Titus keken hem raar aan en stonden voor de eerste keer die dag met hun mond vol tanden.

"Wat vinden je ouders er van?" vroeg Luuk.

"Ik weet het niet" zei Chris en de blikken van haar en Tiets kruiste elkaar. Zij was de enige die wist dat ze geen ouders meer had.

"Die zijn natuurlijk doodongerust" zei Tiets als hulp er bovenuit en ging weer verder met eten. Het werd stil totdat Chris' oog ergens op viel. Haar ogen werden groot. Samen met professor Perkamentus kwam Celine binnen gelopen die nu naar haar toe liep.

"Chris ik logeer hier op Zweinstein totdat Camille weer is gevonden" zei ze toen ze achter haar stond en Chris stond op.

"Waar slaap je?" vroeg ze en het was Perkamentus die antwoord gaf.

"Ze slaapt in de logeervertrekken, daar is het, het veiligst" zei hij kalm en Chris zag kleine lichtjes in zijn ogen branden.

"Ja, en pas goed op jezelf" zei Celine en liep nu door met Perkamentus op haar hielen.

Had Chris het nu goed verstaan. Had haar zus net gevraagd of ze op wilde passen. In haar hele leven had ze nog nooit zoiets tegen haar gezegd.

"Zal ik doen!" schreeuwde ze na maar Celine negeerde haar terwijl ze een deur door ging.

"En dat was…" vroeg Titus.

"Mijn andere zus" zei Chris en liet haar eten nu staan. Ze zou nu toch niets meer door haar keel krijgen.

"Hoe veel heb je er dan?" vroeg Bill die zo te zien ook geen honger meer had.

"Twee, Camille en Celine" legde Chris uit.

"Ik heb er een naast me zitten en daar heb ik mijn handen vol aan" zei Tiets plagerig tegen Luuk die als twee druppels water op haar leek en niets terug zei.

"Hij heeft eerder zijn handen vol aan jou dan andersom" zei Titus terug.

"Dat heeft hij niet, en hoe zit het dan met jou heb jij broers of zussen?" vroeg ze maar het was duidelijk dat ze er over heen praatte en er niets meer tegenin kon zeggen.

"Een broertje" zei Titus en schepte nog wat op.

"N ij ill?" vroeg Titus met volle mond maar slikte alles snel door toen hij door kreeg dat iedereen hem met een vies gezicht aan keek.

"Ik heb een zusje en nog 5 jongere broers" zei hij en iedereen keek hem even met een verbaasd gezicht aan.

"Ik ga naar mijn zus toe ik" zei Chris opeens die geen zin meer had op over het onderwerp 'familie' te praten.

"Weet iemand waar de logeervertrekken zijn?" vroeg ze en iedereen haalde zijn of haar schouders op.

"Ik heb wel ooit iets gelezen" zei Luuk opeens.

"Er zijn kamers in de kerkers, maar waar zou ik niet weten" vertelde hij verder.

"Dan heb je zeker over de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich gelezen want die bevind zich daar namelijk ook en zet daar geen stap in de buurt" zei Tiets.

"Dus met andere woorden je bent bang" zei Titus met een kwaadaardige glimlach.

"Natuurlijk niet, Luuk sta op en breng ons er heen" zei Tiets en ze trok haar broer omhoog en werd gedwongen om hen er heen te brengen.

Een paar minuten later liepen de vrienden in de kerkers en zagen veel Zwadderaars lopen die het groepje af en toe raar aan keek.

"Hoe lang is deze gang?" vroeg Tiets die arm in arm met haar broer liep.

"Niet zo lang" zei hij maar zo te zien genoot hij dat zijn zus voor de eerste keer iets eng vond en het was niet eens iets groots.

"Boe!" schreeuwde opeens iemand achter Tiets en toen ze bang op keek zag Tiets dat het Titus was die haat liet schrikken.

"Sorry, zo meteen krijg ik de kans niet meer" zei hij en Tiets was voor de eerste keer niet in staat iets terug te zeggen.

"Doe eens een keer normaal" zei Bill die van het gezicht van Chris kon aflezend at ze die twee wel kon villen.

Voordat iemand kritiek kon geven zei Luuk opeens dat ze er waren, ze waren net een zij-ingang in gelopen en stonden nu voor een grote houten deur.

Chris zuchtte en klopte op de deur. Eigenlijk hoopte ze dat er niemand zou open doen maar toen ze een paar tellen later Celine in de deuropening zag was ze enigszins wel blij.

"Hoi" zei ze bijna onverstaanbaar en maakte een gebaar dat Chris binnen mocht komen. Ze nam snel afscheid van iedereen en stapte naar binnen terwijl ze de deur dicht deed. Je kon heel goed zien dat Celine net aangekomen was. Haar koffer lag open en was nu alles aan het uit pakken.

"Perkamentus vind het niet veilig voor mij buiten Zweinstein, een aardige kerel" zei Celine die anders probeerde te doen tegen Chris.

"Celine, het spijt me ik weet dat je beter met Camille kon opschieten dan met mij maar…"

"Chris hou eens op, niet alles draait hier om jou. Camille is vermist doordat onze vader een rebel was en iedereen wil wraak en het enige wat jij tegen mij te zeggen hebt is het spijt me?" zei ze verontwaardigd en de oude vertrouwde Celine was weer terug gekomen.

"Wat verwacht je dan van mij?" vroeg Chris en ze kwamen allebei dichter naar elkaar toe en keken elkaar venijnig aan. Celine die een kop groter was dat Chris keek haar intimiderend aan maar Chris trok zich daar niets van aan.

"Dat je eindelijk eens volwassen word" zei Celine en ging verder met uitpakken.

"Ik denk niet dat dit met volwassenheid te maken heeft. Onze zus is ontvoerd en misschien wel recht voor mijn neus. We zouden elkaar juist moeten steunen" zei Chris en Celine luisterde aandachtig.

"Wat zou ik dan moeten doen? Ik kan het nauwelijks zelf geloven" zei Celine op een zachte toon. Dezelfde zachte toon waarmee ze de deur had open gedaan.

"Je zou mij niet als je een irritant kind kunnen zien waar jou ouders hun leven voor hebben gegeven maar als je jongere zus die een oudere zus nodig heeft" zei Chris en even stond Celine stil en keek haar aan, maar daarna gebeurde iets dat ze nooit had verwacht. Celine liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. Ze kon het niet meer droog houden en begon geluidloos te huilen. Chris sloeg haar armen om Celine heen en ook over haar wang gleed een traan.

Die avond bleef ze nog bij Celine zitten. Ze hadden van alles besproken en voor het eerst in haar leven zag Chris Celine als een grote zus. Ze wist niet waardoor het was gekomen dat Celine ineens heel anders deed. Het enige wat ze wist was dat ze het niet erg vond. Rond een uur of 11 ging ze terug naar de toren van Griffoendor. Ze zag dat de hele leerlingenkamer leeg was afgezien van Titus en Bill die nog huiswerk zaten te maken. Toen ze Chris binnen zagen komen keken ze geschrokken op en begonnen alles op te ruimen.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Chris dan ook.

"Niks" zei Titus en stond op.

"Zitten blijven, vertel me wat er gebeurd is" zei Chris en duwde Titus terug in de zetel en nam zelf plaats in de zetel er naast.

"Er is echt niks" zei Bill.

"Ik ken jullie maar pas, maar ik zie nu wel dat jullie liegen, vooral jij Titus" zei Chris en ze zag dat Titus de blikken van Chris meed. Hij mompelde iets onverstaanbaars wat Chris niet kom verstaan.

"Wat zei je?" vroeg ze en nu zei Titus het op duidelijke toon.

"Is het waar dat je geen ouders meer hebt?" vroeg hij en Chris voelde zichzelf langzaam rood worden.

"Het zit zo, we hadden het er over dat het raar was dat alleen je zus hier was en niet je ouders mee hadden genomen. Toen zei Tiets dat ze van jou had gehoord dat je geen ouders meer had" legde Bill uit en Chris kon Tiets op dat moment wel vermoorden.

"Oké, het is waar, maar zeg het alsjeblieft niet door" drukte Chris hun op het hard en knikte.

"Hoe zijn ze dan dood gegaan?" vroeg Titus. Het was niet de normale manier van praten op welke toon Titus het vroeg maar een lieve medelevende toon die Chris nog nooit eerder van hem had gehoord.

"Mijn moeder is bij mijn geboorte gestorven en mijn vader is vermoord toen ik zes was doordat hij een rebellenleider was" vertelde Chris maar keek Bill en Titus niet aan.

"Als jullie het niet erg vinden ga ik nu naar de slaapzaal, ik heb nog met iemand een appeltje te schillen" zei Chris, ze voelde zich namelijk niet meer op haar gemak en liep naar de slaapzaal.

Na een paar maanden wachten is het weer zo ver D een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik had het nogal druk met andere verhalen en had absoluut geen inspri meer voor dit verhaal, maar nu wel weer wat D dus veel leesplezier

-xXx-


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Toen Chris een paar dagen later wakker werd was het weekend. De afgelopen dagen had ze Tiets kunnen ontlopen. De rest had ze ook proberen te ontlopen maar dat was niet goed gelukt. Onder de lessen hadden Bill en Titus steeds omstebeurt Chris naast zich opgescheept en had ze naast hen plaats moeten nemen. Ze had echter niet veel tegen hen gezegd als ze iets vroegen en had snel weggelopen als de les afgelopen was. Tiets was echter nog erger dan Chris en had de eerste dag advies gevraagd aan Celine, die had geadviseerd om de geheime gangen te nemen om haar te ontlopen en haar huiswerk bij haar te maken. Dat was aardig gelukt al had Chris nu geen zin om het hele weekend bij Celine te zitten om iedereen te ontlopen.

Ze stond op en zag dat iedereen al op was. Dan hoefde ze ten minste niet stil te doen om Tiets niet wakker te maken. Ze deed een rode trui aan en een wijde spijkerbroek. Ze kamde snel haar haren en ging de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer. Daar zat het hele gezelschap bij de haard en fluisterde. Chris nam die gelegenheid om snel uit de leerlingenkamer te gaan en liep nu naar de grote zaal om wat te gaan eten.

Ze schepte net wat eten op toen haar oog ergens op viel. Er stond niet alleen eten op de tafels maar ook een stapeltje folders. Ze pakte er een en las het door.

_Beste leerlingen._

_Op Zweinstein gaan wij dit jaar een welkomsfeest geven. Dit is een nieuw initiatief wat wij uit willen testen. Elke twee leerjaren zullen met elkaar gaan met alle afdelingen bij elkaar, alleen voor de 7e jaars zal er een uitzondering worden gemaakt en het is tevens verplicht om te komen behalve als madame Plijster bevestigd dat je te ziek bent om te gaan. De kledingvoorschriften zijn galagewaden en galajurken. De jongens moeten de meisjes vragen en op de volgende data zullen de feesten worden gegeven:_

_De 1e en 2e jaars: 22 september._

_De 3e en 4e jaars: 23 september._

_De 5e en 6e jaars: 29 september._

_De 7e jaars: 30 september._

_Hoogachtend, assistent schoolhoofd, prof. M. Anderling._

Chris haar ogen waren groot. Ze was verplicht om naar een feest te gaan terwijl ze niet eens kon dansen. Camille was altijd goed in dat soort dingen maar zij en Celine niet. Ze vouwde het blaadje op en deed het in haar zak.

Ze liep in haar eentje buiten. Het leek of geen enkel levend wezen naar buiten was gegaan door de kou. Ze had snel haar jas gepakt en naar buiten gegaan om een bezoekje aan Hagrid te brengen. Misschien wist hij iets waardoor ze niet op het feest hoefde te zijn. Ze klopte aan maar er gebeurde niets.

"Hé, Chris!" riep een stem en Hagrid kwam met modder aan zijn schoenen, waarschijnlijk was hij net uit het verboden bos gekomen.

"Stond je er al lang? Ik was namelijk effe in het verboden bos" vertelde Hagrid terwijl Chris naar hem toe liep.

"Nee ik was er net" zei Chris en liep nu samen met Hagrid naar binnen. Er was niets veranderd aan het interieur van het hutje behalve dat er nu een grote hond op de bank lag te slapen.

"Muil ga dr af, we hebbe visite" riep Hagrid en de hond keek hem stom aan.

"Laat maar ik ga wel op deze stoel zitten" zei Chris en ging aan de eettafel zitten waar een grote bos bloemen op stonden.

"Raak de bloemen maar niet aan hoor, ze bijten soms" ze Hagrid en glimlachte trots op zijn bloemen.

"Oké, ik zal er aan denken" zei Chris die het hele bezoek niet meer in de buurt was gekomen van de bloemen.

"Wil je een koppie thee?" vroeg Hagrid en Chris knikte van 'ja'. Hagrid schonk twee kopjes in en gaf er een aan Chris en ging toen zitten.

"Het is een tijdje geleden dat jullie zijn geweest, hoe gaat het nu met je vrienden?" vroeg Hagrid.

"Het zal wel goed gaan" mompelde Chris en nam een slok van haar thee.

"Hebbie ruzie?" vroeg Hagrid verbaasd en keek Chris aan.

"Het is niet echt ruzie, ik wil ze ontlopen" zei Chris en vertelde het hele verhaal en de problemen aan Hagrid.

"Chris, ik weet dat de waarheid soms moeilijk kan zijn. Maar je vrienden bedoelen het goed. Probeer met ze te praten" zei Hagrid die nu met een teug zijn thee op dronk.

"Ik zal het wel proberen" zei Chris en bedacht dat ze eigenlijk voor iets anders was gekomen.

"Hagrid, eind september is er een feest en…"

"Een prachtig iets, Perkamentus was de eerste die het me vertelde" zei Hagrid enthousiast.

"Niet iedereen vind het zo, ik wou vragen of jij een manier weet dat ik er niet heen hoef" zei Chris en Hagrid lachte.

"Chris ik heb je vader nog gekend, en ik moet zeggen dat hij even enthousiast was over een dansfeest als jij" zei Hagrid die zo te zien geamuseerd was.

"Dus je weet een manier?" vroeg Chris hoopvol.

"Nee, ik ben bang dat je moet gaan, Perkamentus wou expres dat iedereen zou komen. Ik denk niet dat hij het fijn zou vinden als ik…" ineens werd er op de deur geklopt en dronk Chris ook haar thee op.

"Je krijgt alweer bezoek Hagrid, dan ga ik maar weer" zei Chris.

"Oké, het was hartstikke leuk dat je langs bent gekomen, kom snel weer" zei Hagrid en wees haar de achterdeur waaruit ze naar buiten ging. Ze deed de deur dicht en bleef even aan de deur luisteren. Zo te horen had Hagrid bezoek van haar vrienden gekregen want ze hoorde Tiets en Titus al weer ruziën over het feit dat er twee lege theekopjes op tafel stonden. Ze zuchtte en liep weg. Ze stond nu voor het verboden bos en hoorde rare geluidjes. Ze tuurde tussen de bomen door en zag een donker bos. Van haar levensdagen zou ze daar nog niet in willen gaan, dacht Chris en haar blik bleef hangen op een glinsterend iets dat eens tukje verderop in het bos lag. Ze pakte het op en bekeek het.

Haar adem stokte. Dit was de ketting die Camille altijd om had. Ze deed het nooit af omdat het de ketting van haar moeder was geweest.

"Celine!" schreeuwde Chris toen ze de kamer van haar zus in rede en haar aan een tafel trof samen met professor Perkamentus.

"O, sorry" zei ze toen ze professor Perkamentus zag en meteen weer rustig deed.

"Het geeft niet, maar aan je haast te zien wilde je Celine iets vertellen. Ik zal geen spelbreker zijn en weg gaan" zei Perkamentus en was al op gestaan.

"Nee, professor blijft u zitten, dit gaat u ook aan" zei Chris en Perkamentus ging weer zitten op de stoel waaruit hij net was opgestaan.

"Ik was net naar Hagrid geweest, en toen ik weer weg wilde gaan en naar buiten ging zag ik dit liggen. Het was van mijn zus Camille, het is van onze moeder geweest dus zou ze het nooit af doen" legde ze uit en liet de ketting zien. Celine pakte het en bekeek het.

"Het is inderdaad van Camille" zei Celine en gaf de ketting nu aan professor Perkamentus die het centimeter voor centimeter bekeek.

"En waar heb je deze ketting gevonden?" vroeg Perkamentus en keek Chris diep aan.

"Aan de rand van het bos" zei Chris en nu stond Perkamentus weer op.

"Als jullie het niet erg vinden wil ik de ketting onderzoeken op mijn kantoortje" vroeg Perkamentus.

"Nee, neem hem gerust mee" zei Celine en liet Perkamentus uit. Toen hij weg was richtte ze zich op Chris.

"Misschien word ze nu wel gevonden" zei Celine blij.

"Hoe kan een ketting er voor zorgen dat ze weer gevonden kan worden, we weten nu toch alleen dat ze het verboden bos in is gegaan?" vroeg Chris.

"Er zijn bepaalde bezweringen die kunnen helpen" zei Celine die helemaal in de wolken was.

"Chris we weten dat je daar bent, doe open!" schreeuwde Tiets van achter de deur en stampte op de deur.

"Chris maak het alsjeblieft weer goed, dit is de tweede keer vandaag dat ze voor mijn deur staat" zei Celine en haar vrolijkheid verdween.

"Oké, ik zal er wel wat van zeggen" zei Chris en deed de deur open. Daar stonden Titus en Tiets en trokken haar meteen mee naar buiten.

"Doe rustig" zei Chris verbaasd toen ze werd mee getrokken de gang door.

"We doen pas rustig als we alles uit hebben gepraat" zei Tiets.

"Jij bent degene die hier iets door heeft verteld" zei Chris op haar beurt en voelde zich nu net Titus die stil was.

"Zo was het niet gegaan. Luuk vertelde dat hij ooit wat over jouw vader had gelezen en dat die dood was en ik werd rood en kon niet goed liegen en moest ik de waarheid wel vertellen, en vroeg of laat was iedereen er toch wel achter gekomen" zei Tiets in een adem.

"Vroeg of laat ja, maar toch niet de eerste week" zei Chris en ze stonden nu buiten waar Bill en Luuk wachtte.

"Missie volbracht" schreeuwde Titus naar Bill die zijn duim opstak.

"Laat me nu maar los" zei Chris die zich los trok en naar Bill en Luuk liep.

"Vertel nou wat er is" zei Bill en iedereen stond nu om haar heen.

"Ik kan niet alles vertellen" zei Chris die niet wist of ze nu alles moest vertellen of niet.

"Chris, we zijn je vrienden, ons kun je alles vertellen" zei Tiets op een aardige toon en sloeg haar arm om haar heen zodat Chris iets moest lachen.

"Oké, ik zal jullie alles vertellen" zei Chris en iedereen hield zijn of haar adem in.

"Mijn ouders zijn allebei dood, daarvoor zijn ze nu niet op Zweinstein, ik heb altijd moeten opgroeien met Celine en Camille wat niet altijd even makkelijk was. Maar toen jullie vertelde over jullie families voelde ik me daar heel ongemakkelijk bij. Ik heb nooit echte vrienden gehad laat staan een familie. Alles was me afgepakt. Maar nu ik op Zweinstein ben, ben ik blij dat ik jullie heb" zei Chris die eigenlijk wel blij was dat alles er uit was. Ze durfde nu ten minste iedereen weer normaal aan te kijken.

"En ons zal je ook nooit kwijt raken" zei Bill en sloeg ook zijn arm om Chris heen maar dan aan de andere kant van haar omdat Tiets al aan de andere kant hing.

Die dag hadden ze verder helemaal niks gevraagd of over familie gepraat. Chris had het gevoel dat ze het gelukkigste meisje ter wereld was afgezien dat Camille vermist was. Toen ze die middag in de leerlingenkamer waren aangekomen hadden ze de warmste en gezelligste plekjes bij de haard en speelden de hele middag knalpoker.

"Chris heb jij een schoppen koning?" vroeg Luuk vanachter zijn kaarten vandaan.

"Nee" zei Chris en Luuk pakte een kaart.

"Heb Jij een ruiten aas Tiets?" vroeg Chris en Tiets gaf met tegenzin de kaart.

Chris had nu een knalpoker en legde de kaarten op de tafel waarop een harde knal volgde.

"Hoe zit het trouwens met het welkomsfeest?" vroeg Chris.

"Ik weet al wie ik ga vragen" zei Titus en wees op een tweedejaars meisje dat een boek zat te lezen.

"Tops?" vroeg Tiets met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Ja, ze heeft iets leuks, ze is dan wel onhandig heb ik gehoord maar ze lijkt me erg vrolijk en haar uiterlijk mag er ook wel wezen" zei Titus en toen Chris om keek zag ze dat ze het over een meisje met rood haar en bruine ogen hadden.

"Al kon ik zweren dat haar ogen gister veel lichter waren" zei Titus en staarde haar aan.

"Dadelijk kijk je het mooie er af" zei Tiets nijdig en borg de kaarten op.

"En door wie zou jij dan gevraagd willen worden?" vroeg Chris en Tiets bloosde.

"Mij maakt het niet uit als het maar geen Zwadderaar is" zei ze maar toch zag Chris haar stiekem kijken naar de reactie van Titus.

"Mij zouden de afdelingen juist niet uit maken als ze maar mooi is" zei Titus.

"En jij Chris?" vroeg hij.

"Ehm…" stotterde ze en wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.

"Ik heb er nog niet zo over nagedacht" zei Chris en ze zag een akelig visioen dat zij de enige was die niemand zou hebben.

"Het gebeurd heus niet dat je zonder date komt te zitten hoor" zei Tiets alsof ze haar gedachte kon lezen.

"Maar het probleem is dat ik totaal geen zin heb om te gaan en alle mogelijke manieren zal proberen om niet te gaan" zei Chris vastbesloten en stond op om naar bed te gaan.

Ik wil iedereen bedanken voor de reacties D Ik ben er heel erg blij mee. En hier is hoofdstuk 6 dan, veel leesplezier…


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

"Heb jij al wat gevonden?" vroeg Chris aan Luuk die maandagavond in de bibliotheek te vinden waren. Net als Luuk wilde hij ook niet naar het feest en was net als Chris zo slim om hulp in de bibliotheek te zoeken.

"Een bezwering die de tegenstander laat braken, maar dat lijkt me niet voldoende om één hele nacht op de ziekenzaal te liggen" zei Luuk hoofdschuddend en sloeg haastig een paar bladzijdes om van _'ziektes en hoe ze te verwekken' _.

Chris gaapte luid en las over de blubberbezwering. De tegenstander zou dan naar achteren geblazen worden en blijven plakken waar diegene terecht zou komen. De spreuk was Gorpia al betwijfelde Chris dat ze er ooit veel aan zou hebben.

"Ik ga morgen verder met zoeken" zei Luuk die zijn boek met een klap dicht deed en terug op zijn plaats legde. Chris deed hetzelfde en samen liepen ze terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.

Ineens hoorde Chris een geluid dat ver uit de verte leek te komen.

"Hoorde jij dat ook Luuk?" vroeg Chris die zoekend om zich heen keek.

"Nee, er is heus niemand en als wij ook niet snel terug gaan komen we zo misschien Vilder tegen" zei Luuk zacht en trok Chris mee die zich verzette.

"Nee, kom mee of ga maar alvast. Maar ik ga nog even kijken wat dat geluid was" zei Chris vastbesloten die zeker weet dat ze wat had gehoord.

"Oké, maar het is niet mij schuld als je word gepakt" zei Luuk die snel doorliep toen Chris stopte. Wat konden mensen af en toe toch watjes zijn, dacht ze bij zichzelf en draaide zich om, om op het geluid af te gaan. Ze ging een lokaal binnen die open was en die het meeste in de buurt stond waar het geluid vandaan was gekomen.

"Misschien is er wel iemand in dit lokaal" fluisterde Chris maar toen ze met Luuk binnen was zag ze niemand.

"Niemand te zien, laten we weer gaan" spoorde Luuk aan en trok Chris mee.

"Ja" kon Chris alleen nog maar uit brengen en wachtte tot Luuk de deur zou open doen. Maar ze hoorde een geluid van een deur die op slot zat.

"Chris de deur zit op slot" zei Luuk paniekerig en nu trokken ze allebei aan de deur.

"Chris Xellirius, ben je nou een heks of niet" mompelde ze in zichzelf en pakte haar toverstok uit haar gewaad vandaan.

"Expeliarmus!" schreeuwde iemand achter haar en haar toverstok werd uit haar hand geschoten en viel een paar meter verder op de grond.

"Pak hem en je zult het zonlicht niet meer zien" zei de stem die haar had ontwapend en langzaam draaide ze zich om. Ze zag een gestalte staan met een lange cape om, daardoor kon je zijn gezicht niet zien en doordat het vrij donker in het lokaal was en er licht boven en onder de deur vandaan kwam zag je alleen maar twee ogen glinsteren die zwart als de nacht waren.

"Wat moet je?" vroeg Chris en slikte, ze herkende de man uit een nachtmerrie uit haar verleden, wat haar Alena had gekost. Ze herkende de ogen die niet veranderd waren en ze herkende de stem die ze nooit zou vergeten.

"Alles op z'n tijd" zei de man en richtte met zijn toverstok op Luuk, Luuk schrok en mompelde een spreuk maar de man was erg snel en na een paar seconde had de man ook de toverstok van Luuk ontwapend en vloog ook naar de andere kant van het lokaal.

"Je denkt toch niet dat 2 eersteklassertjes me kunnen tegenhouden?" vroeg hij en Luuk keek hem bang aan.

"Je hebt mijn vader en vriendin dan wel vermoord maar mij zul je nooit krijgen!" schreeuwde Chris en liep naar een schooltafel toe en sleepte Luuk mee, ze had een idee gekregen, als ze niet konden toveren zouden ze het wel op de ouderwetse manier op lossen.

"Blijf staan" commandeerde de man en Chris deed haar ogen dicht van schrik. Op het bureau van de leraar stonden allemaal voorwerpen die Chris kon gooien en als ze geluk had zou ze steeds meer dichtbij kunnen komen en zijn toverstok uit zijn handen slaan.

"Moet je kijken een kreupelgeslagen mug met drie koppen!" schreeuwde Luuk en wees voor zich uit.

"Ohh" zei Chris die net deed of ze het zag en zo dom als de man was keek hij om en kon Chris snelde zich naar het Bureau en zag ze iets waarvan ze erg blij van werd: een toverstok.

"Expelliarmus!" schreeuwde ze en de toverstok van de man vloog uit zijn handen en Chris hield hem onder schot.

"Had je gedacht" zei de man en dook naar zijn toverstok toe en schoot een groene straal op Chris af, snel trok Luuk haar naar achter en slaakte ze een harde gil.

Met een ruk werd de deur open gegooid en kwam Chris van de grond af.

"Juffrouw Xellirius, meneer Abdeel wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg een verbaasde stem van professor Anderling en toen ik naar de plek keek waar de man net nog had gestaan en nu was verdwenen.

"Professor er was hier een man en ontwapende ons en…" begon Luuk maar Anderling onderbrak hem al.

"Geen smoesjes, jullie horen allebei al op jullie slaapzaal te zijn in plaats van hier te zijn, strafwerk voor jullie allebei" zei professor Anderling streng.

"Professor het is waar" zei Chris en liep naar haar eigen toverstok toe die nog op zijn oude plaats lag.

"Hoe verklaard u anders dat mijn toverstok hier ligt" vroeg ze en Luuk had ook zijn stok opgeraapt.

"We praten hier wel morgenavond 7 uur over als jullie je straf doen" zei Anderling en samen liepen Luuk en Chris terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Chris wie was dat?" vroeg Luuk en Chris zuchtte.

"Iemand uit mijn verleden" besloot ze te zeggen en liepen snel een trap op.

"En wat bedoelde je met vermoord?" vroeg hij en Chris kon zich inderdaad herinneren dat ze de woorden 'vermoord' had gebruikt.

"Luuk ik zei maar wat" zei Chris, ze had deze week al genoeg over haar verleden verteld vond ze.

"Maar toch was het eng" zei hij en gaf het wachtwoord van de dikke dame die sierlijk open zwiepte.

"Maar al met al hebben we nog geen manier gevonden om niet te gaan" zei Chris en plofte in een foutuil neer, het was nog vrij druk in de leerlingenkamer al was het wel erg stil. Ze wilde het over iets anders hebben dan over haar verleden, waarom kwamen ze steeds op dat onderwerp uit?

"Nee, maar vind je niet dat we naar Perkamentus moeten ofzo?" vroeg Luuk.

"Omdat je niks kan vinden om niet naar dat bal te gaan? Ik zal het niet doen" zei Tiets en nam plaats naast Luuk.

"Ja, hebben jullie wat gevonden?" vroeg Titus en nam ook plaats in een foutuil maar voordat Luuk of Chris antwoord kon geven deed Tiets het al.

"Natuurlijk niet anders zaten ze hier niet zo neerslachtig" zei ze en sloeg een boek open die ze mee had.

"Maar daarvoor kan ik wel belangstelling tonen!" zei Titus die het zo te zien niet meer kon hebben en weg liep naar de jongensslaapzaal.

"Zo van die zijn we af" zei Tiets en sloot haar boek met een harde klap en richtte zich nu op haar broer.

"Luister Perkamentus is slim en zal wel alle boeken uit de bibliotheek hebben gehaald om zoiets tegen te gaan wat jullie doen" zei Tiets zowel tegen Luuk als Chris en ze vond het best logisch klinken al kon ze zich niet voor stellen dat Perkamentus de hele bieb af had gezocht.

"Tiets eerst wilde ik je niet geloven maar toch doe ik dat maar" zei Chris en zuchtte.

"Oké, maar ik ga naar bed het word morgen jongens vragen Chris" zei ze lacherig maar ze stond op.

"Tiets doe dat maar alleen ik ben slecht in dat soort dingen" zei ze snel en Tiets draaide zich om. Chris had nog nooit een vriendje gehad en kon zich niet voor stellen dat ze dat ooit zou krijgen ze was veel te lelijk. Als je naar Tiets keek was zij veel mooier dan Chris, ze was meer volwassener.

"Nee, jij komt gewoon mee" zei ze plagerig en liep snel naar de slaapzaal.

"Als zij een idee in haar hoofd krijgt haal je het er niet snel uit" zei Luuk al had Chris dat al een beetje door.

"Luister zeg je tegen niemand nog iets? Ze zullen er een heisa om maken" zei Chris en had het over het voorval net, als Anderling hen al niet geloofde wie dan wel?

"Maar Chris dit kan met je zus te maken hebben" zei Luuk alsof ze net had gezegd dat ze gezellig naar de noordpool op vakantie wilde gaan.

"Ik zeg het tegen Celine, ik wil eerst weten wat zij er van vind" zei Chris vast besloten en Luuk knikte.

"Ik ga Titus maar op zoeken" zei hij en stond op en liet Chris alleen achter.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

"Chris waarvoor vertel je dit nu pas?" vroeg Celine en keek Chris raar aan nadat ze het hele avontuur van gisteravond had verteld.

"Omdat ik ook nog lessen moet volgen" gaf Chris als antwoord en liep heen en weer door de kamer.

"En dat gaat voor je zus?" vroeg Celine en keek mij verbaasd aan.

"Nee, maar anders zit ik nóg meer in de problemen dan dat ik nu al zit" zei Chris fel.

"Daar heb je gelijk in" zei Celine en aan haar gezicht te zien had ze het hier moeilijk mee.

"Chris ik wil je iets geven" zei Celine en boog haar hoofd naar voren en maakte een slotje van een ketting open en deed hem af.

"Deze is van mam geweest. Ze had hem aan mij gegeven op de dag dat ze dood ging. Hij heeft me altijd beschermd. Nu moet hij dat bij jou doen" zei ze en deed hem bij Chris om. Die keek naar beneden en zag een afbeelding van een uil.

"Dank je Celine, weet je het zeker?" vroeg ze en dacht aan het gene wat Camille had verteld op de dag dat ze was verdwenen.

"Honderd procent" zei ze en glimlachte.

"Ga nu maar, ik moet zo naar Perkamentus" zei Celine en Chris voelde haar gezicht betrekken.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Celine bezorgd en Chris besloot alles maar te vertellen.

"Tiets wil vandaag jongens gaan vragen voor het bal, maar ik niet" zei ze en Celine moest moeite doen om haar lachen in te houden.

"Zo grappig vind ik het niet hoor" zei Chris en toen ze dat had gezegd was Celine weer serieus.

"Chris. Je moet ooit eens een vriendje krijgen. Zelfs Camille had een vriendje voor hij haar dumpte" zei Celine twijfelend.

"Ja, maar dat was al 4 jaar geleden" zei Chris en Celine knikte.

"Je weet wel verder wat ik bedoel?" vroeg ze.

"Dat ik een vriendje moet krijgen omdat ik anders met jullie achter loop?" vroeg Chris met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Nee. Zo bedoel ik het niet" zei Celine al vond Chris het er aardig in de buurt komen.

"Je moet je meer open voor andere stellen. Ook voor liefde" zei ze en Chris zuchtte.

"Ik zie wel" zei ze en liep weg. Ik wist wel dat Celine het goed bedoelde, maar toch voelde het raar. Ik had nooit iemand en had me altijd zelf moeten redden, en nu stonden ze in de rij voor me.

Snel liep Chris de grote zaal in voor de Lunch en ging naast Titus zitten. Verder was alleen Bill er nog en Chris was blij dat ze Tiets nog niet tegen was gekomen.

"Heeft Tiets al gegeten?" was het eerste wat Chris vroeg en Titus en Bill die allebei hun mond vol hadden knikte.

"Gelukkig" zei Chris en pakte een boterham en deed er een klodder jam op.

"Maar ze was op zoek naar je" zei Titus en Chris die net haar brood je aan het door snijden was schrok en sneed in haar vinger.

"Schokkend hé?" vroeg Titus die een zakdoekje pakte en die aan Chris gaf.

"Nee, hoor ik schoot gewoon uit" mompelde Chris en Titus moest lachen.

"Ik wist wel dat je dat mens niet mocht" zei hij alsof hij de hele wereld had veroverd.

"Titus, ik heb alleen maar in me vinger gesneden, dat is het einde nog niet" zei Chris en ze zag dat Bill zijn lachen in moest houden.

"Chris ik zocht je al" riep een stem bij de deur en Chris zelf verstijfde. Dit wás het einde.

"Weet je het zeker?" vroeg Titus terwijl Tiets voorbij liep en aan de andere kant van Chris kwam zitten. Snel wierp Chris hem een bemoei-je-er-alsjeblieft-niet-mee-anders-zie-je-het-nog-wel-blik toe en richtte zich op Tiets.

"Ik heb een date" zei ze en Chris keek haar met grote ogen aan.

"Hoe heb je dat zo snel voor elkaar gekregen?" vroeg Chris en at haar broodje maar op.

"Rondvragen" zei Tiets duister en lachte toen ze de vragende blikken zag.

"Tiets, jongens moeten de meisjes vragen. Je hebt het toch niet overtreden hè?" vroeg Bill en Tiets schudde haar hoofd.

"Nee, ik ben gevraagd. Maar heb me eigen charmes in de strijd gegooid" zei Tiets en ik zuchtte van opluchting. Nu hoefde ze niet samen met Chris jongens gaan versieren.

"Nu alleen nog een jongen voor Chris zoeken" zei Tiets en net toen ze dat had gezegd verslikte Chris zich in haar drinken.

"Sorry?" vroeg ze hoestend en kwam even op adem.

"Dat we zo nog een jongen voor je gaan zoeken" zei Tiets en ik draaide me om een keek Titus smekend aan om me te helpen van Tiets af te komen.

"Tiets, ik zou vandaag huiswerk met haar gaan maken" zei Titus al had Chris wel het gevoel dat ze veel terug moest doen om die hulp af te betalen.

"Ow dan zoeken we wel wat in de bieb voor je" zei Tiets vrolijk maar ik zag Titus kijken en wist dat dit nog niet het einde was. Vooral door zijn eeuwige geruzie met Tiets.

"De bieb is om te leren, verder niets" zei Titus en dat was een pak voor haar hart.

"En sinds wanneer ben jij zo een studiebol?" vroeg Tiets rustig wat helemaal niets voor haar was.

"Dat moet jij nodig zeggen met een broer die er niet weg te slaan is" zei hij terug en Tiets keek verbaasd op.

"Hé, ik ben er ook ondertussen bij gekomen hoor" zei Luuk en het hoofd van Titus werd rood wat erg vloekte bij zijn blonde haar.

"Ik bedoelde het niet beledigend" zei hij en Luuk knikte (al was hij de rest van de dag sacherijnig)

"Stop nu maar, Titus ik kom wel met je mee. Ik zie je dan later wel Tiets" zei Chris op neutrale toon en stond op en trok Titus mee die erg pijnlijk naar zijn nog half opgegeten broodje keek maar het even later de rug toe draaide en achter Chris aan liep.

"En waarvoor wilde je nu zo snel van haar af zijn?" vroeg Titus toen ze naar de bieb toe liepen en snel haalde Chris haar schouders op.

"Om dezelfde manier als jij denk ik" zei Chris want ze had nu absoluut geen zin om het over haar nog niet bestaande liefdesleven te hebben, en al helemaal niet over een jongen voor het bal.

"Ik denk dat het iets heel anders is" zei hij en keek haar met leedvermaak aan.

"Weet je Titus, liefde en haat liggen niet ver van elkaar af en ik zal nu maar voor je kijken" zei Chris want het was erg druk op de gangen, en net toen ze dat gezegd had liep Titus tegen een bekende tweedejaars op: Tops. Ze had nog even rood haar als altijd al kon Chris zweren dat haar ogen steeds meer de groene kant op gingen terwijl ze vorige keer veel bruiner hadden geleken.

"Ow sorry Venker. Ik heb wel vaker dat ik tegen iemand op loop" zei ze en Titus keek haar dromerig aan en was zo te zien niet in staat iets terug te zeggen.

"Dit was zijn schuld, hij keek niet uit, maar hij moet gaan. Hij zal je nog wel speken, doeg" zei Chris snel terwijl ze haar boeken op pakte die uit haarhand waren gevallen en weer aan haar terug gaf en snel verder liep met Titus die lief glimlachte toen hij door Chris mee werd getrokken.

"Zeker" zei hij nog dromerig en toen was het, het moment van de waarheid. Chris stopte en gaf hem een klap in zijn gezicht.

"Titus, doe normaal! Je loopt een blauwtje bij elk meisje, je schept er over op en als het moment daar is durf je niks" gooide ze er uit en gelukkig was er niemand die er echt naar keek. Alleen toen Titus een klap kreeg keken er wel en paar leerlingen op.

"Sorry Chris, iedereen is anders. Ik heb je net wel uit de problemen geholpen" zei hij en samen liepen we de bieb binnen die helemaal vol leek te zitten.

"Dat is waar en ik jouw ook anders had je nu nog vliegen gevangen op de grond" zei ze en gingen aan het enige nog lege tafeltje zitten.

"Oké, dat is waar. Laten we het er maar op houden dat we elkaar hebben gered" zei Titus en Chris glimlachte.

"Deal" zei ze.

Dit is dan een nieuw stuk. Ik kan niet zo vaak posten, mar doe het zo vaak mogelijk! Dit is op zich Niet zo een spannend stukje, maar dat spannende komt nog wel ;)

Xx Myrthe


End file.
